1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to merchandise display assemblies. More particularly, the present invention discloses a product display assembly, having a substantially xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shape in cross section, and being constructed of individual and planar shaped back and side panels. The back panel is capable of being secured to a vertically extending and existing merchandising display surface and includes apertures at spaced apart intervals for receiving product hangers. The side panels are further interlockingly engaged along opposite edges of the back panel and each is further capable of supporting insert graphics/advertisements associated with volumes of merchandise supported upon the product hangers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of merchandising display assemblies. Conventional merchandise displays are typically provided in the form of gondola units having horizontal shelving portions. Such existing gondola displays further include features such as side and edge wing rack assemblies.
Due to limitations in the product carrying capacity of existing gondola displays, attempts have been made to increase the capacity of the existing gondola display through the provision of additional displays, typically those attachable to the existing gondola. An example of such a merchandising display is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,230, issued to Menaged et al., and which teaches a vertically extending and substantially tubular display member spaced a given distance from the gondola by a series of interconnecting and horizontal extending support members. An additional example of such a merchandising display is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,286, issued to Shea.
The nature of the merchandising display assemblies as shown in Menaged and Shea is their particular ability to project and space the vertical display portion a distance from the forward facing edge of the gondola display. As such, these display assemblies are not well suited for securing to the side or aisle edge locations of the gondola, and in particular to existing wing rack assemblies which may be associated with the gondola upright displays. This is so in particular because the space requirements along the aisle edges are much tighter than between the aisles and, given the configuration of the prior art merchandising displays, the possibility of accidental damage and/or injury exists. Additionally, conventional merchandising displays usually do not provide adequate product identification or advertisement indicia, these often being critical in the ability to successfully market impulse and point-of-sale merchandise often displayed upon such merchandise extension assemblies.
Another example of the relevant prior art is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,316, issued to Harbour et al., and which teaches a product merchandising display unit with replaceable product graphics. Harbour teaches a product module including at least one elongated product channel defined by a pair of laterally spaced upstanding side walls and a substantially planar product supporting floor portion extending therebetween. Each product channel includes a product graphic panel which is removably attachable to the front portion of each product channel via different constructional arrangements. Product graphic panels are dimensioned to attach to the front portion of a particular product channel, the graphic panel substantially overlaying the product identification and graphics associated with the lead product container positioned within that particular product channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,003 issued to Gebka, teaches a strip merchandise hanger and label holder adapted to be removably secured to a horizontally extending shelf and perpendicular to the front edge thereof. The hanger includes a central upstanding label holder, both surfaces of which can be provided with merchandising indicia. A transparent label cover enables the label holder to carry adhesive or non-adhesive labels or signs. A pair of spaced hooks are provided below each label-receiving surface to support, in depending fashion, strip merchandisers carrying a multiplicity of products.
The present invention discloses a product display assembly which is particularly suited for securing to the side or aisle edge locations of a gondola, and in particular to existing wing rack assemblies which may be associated with the gondola upright displays. Alternatively, the product display assembly is capable of being supported in freely upstanding fashion from a floor or counter supporting surface. In either variant, the product display assembly is capable of supporting volumes of typically smaller sized and impulse purchase merchandise and to do so in combination with incorporating unique product advertisement and graphic displays.
The product display includes three individual, assembleable, planar shaped and elongated panels, each typically constructed of an extruded and substantially rigid, plasticized material. The panels include an interconnecting back panel and a pair of opposing side panels which, upon assembly with opposite extending edges of the back panel, defines a substantially xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shape in cross section.
The back panel is capable of being secured to a vertically extending and existing merchandising display surface, such as again a wing rack display associated with a gondola unit or other conventional shelving support. The back panel includes apertures at spaced apart intervals for receiving product hangers and such as which may secure through the back panel and to appropriate support surfaces located along the wing rack or suitable gondola support.
The side panels are further configured such that they interlockingly engage along opposite edges of the back panel. In the preferred embodiment, the side panels are each arcuately configured in cross section and terminate, along one extending edge thereof, in spaced clasp portions, defining an inward channel therebetween for grippingly receiving the back panel. Outwardly facing surfaces of each of the side panels each further define insert receiving channels, running along their substantial axial length, and which are capable of supporting appropriately sized inserts displaying graphics and/or advertisements associated with the volumes of merchandise supported upon the product hangers.
Additional variants of the invention further include the back panel and side panels being extruded in an integral xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d configuration. Also, it is contemplated that the side panels can be ultrasonically welded to the back panel. In addition to mounting the product display to an aisle way extending wing rack display of a conventional gondola support, additional mounting variants afforded by the present invention include mounting the product display to such as the associated side extending edges of a typical gondola shelving support, as well as to both single slotted and double slotted vertically extending back plate portions of the gondola display.